


A World of Her Own

by tnnyoh



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breanna and Delilah are not witches, F/F, F/M, Gen, Luca is not a crazy petchulant dick, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, None of them remember anything, Other, Polyamory, Romance, There was never a coven, They remember how they met in this happy world, slightly canon compliant when refering to in game/book/comic events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Delilah Copperspoon, leader of a coup that dethroned Emily Kaldwin and plunged Dunwall into darkness now lives trapped inside a world she created with her girlfriend Breanna and boyfriend Luca, She is unaware of anything having gone wrong.Her life takes a turn when she realizes that much of it had been spent with anger, she sets out to change her destiny.





	A World of Her Own

Delilah Copperspoon lived in a painting, She was unaware of this of course, but she had been residing there for many months following the events of her failed coup. Did she realize her coup had failed? She did not, she was happy at last, ruler of all at last, And unlike the dreadful plants that crawled up the tower of Dunwall in the world before, Delilah's world was happy, bright and shimmering.

She was finally where she should be, a promise never made and a girl never broken.

Delilah lived in Dunwall Palace, it thrived beautifully in the middle of a garden filled with her favorite flowers, Outside of the painting, Emily Kaldwin had the throne in Dunwall Tower, But a palace is much more extravagant to Delilah. Residing in this palace with her was Breanna, a woman she had fallen for many years prior, she felt as though she had known her since the moment she had been alive, and Luca, a musician who charmed her so very much with beautiful poetry and melody.

She was content in this world, but this world wasn't real, and she would soon come to remember what came before, who she had been, and what the cost of that was.


End file.
